


Nothing More Dangerous Than a Boy With Charm

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suggestive song leads to dance lessons.<br/>Candyman - Christina Aguilara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Dangerous Than a Boy With Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Story three in the Skye's iPod series.

Coulson looked up, surprised, at the sound of Skye giggling on the sofa. She had her laptop propped up on her knees, iPod on the cushion next to her, earbuds tucked in tight. She was looking up at the ceiling, the long bare line of her neck distracting him from his initial distraction. Giggling. So completely not a sound he had ever heard from her. It was so far from her normal, throaty laugh that it could have been coming from someone else completely. Whatever she was laughing at died down, and she brought her head back up, seeing him looking at her. Skye blushed, surprising him again. That was usually his tell, not hers. She pulled out her earbuds, still pink across her cheeks.  
“Sorry, AC. Didn’t mean to disturb you” she said, looking embarrassed. There was still a level of tension between them, that first kiss (and the few that followed) a few days ago having not progressed any further. Taking it slow was his idea, although she agreed to his suggestion after some thought. He was a little disappointed that he was able to persuade her, but he wanted her to be sure before things went any further. He could be patient, for her.   
“I told you that you could call me Phil” he reminds her gently, knowing what she is going to say.  
“Phil isn’t for work time. I need to be able to remember myself when we are working. Phil is for later” she smiled as she said it, softening it to make sure that he didn’t feel rejected. It was one of the things he loved about her, her dedication to making sure she never hurt him. It made him feel invincible.   
“I know. You didn’t disturb me, really. I was thinking about taking a break, getting something to drink, maybe. You just surprised me. Want to share what was so funny?  
Her face turned even redder as she shook her head slightly, her embarrassed look growing stronger, more intense. He raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Not really? It was nothing, AC. Honestly, nothing.” She tried to look casual, and failed miserably. He stood up from his desk and crossed the room, stepping behind her to look at the laptop screen. Just requisition reports, certainly nothing to make Skye giggle. Cry maybe, but not giggle. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he reached down and picked up her iPod, hitting the back button as he pulled it away from her and plugged it into the dock on his desk.  
He was surprised to hear a cadence call and a big band sounding tune start playing. He turned to Skye, only to see her head in her hands, her hair cascading down around her face giving her a hiding place. Then he listened to the lyrics. His left eyebrow rose, followed a few moments later by the right one. The smirk on his face disappeared as his eyes widened, and a full blown grin spread across his lips. He chuckled as he listened to the entire song, watching Skye’s shoulders shake slightly as she shook her head back and forth. She was still laughing, despite the embarrassment.   
“I am not sure how Captain Rogers would feel about that song” he commented. “A little suggestive for his tastes, I would imagine.”  
“Suggestive? Not really. Pretty blatant actually” she laughed, her normal (sexy as hell) laugh this time. She looked up at him, her face still pink and flushed. He beckoned her to him with one finger, and she stood and stepped over to where he was standing.  
“Do you know how to swing dance?” he asked her as she drew close to him. She shook her head, and he smiled. “Then we’ll go slowly at first.” He turned and started the song over as he took her hand in his. Not even thinking about the difficulty of doing this one handed, he guided her hand to his shoulder, took her other hand in his one good one, and began to guide her into a simple triple step.   
After a little while (and a switch over to one of his old big band records instead of the Christina Aguilera song), they were moving more or less smoothly through some simple steps, so he decided to add a little flourish and took his hand her shoulder and spun her away from him slowly. She looked surprised, but went with it. He pulled her back in, pulling her much closer than before. Her hand lands on his chest, and he slides his hand down to her lower back, pulling her even closer. As she looks up into his eyes, the flush in her cheeks somehow completely different from her earlier embarrassed blush.   
“Skye” he breathed as he leaned into the kiss, his lips brushing hers lightly, barely making contact. She leans in to him, and he deepens the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted them, sliding in slowly, gently. Her hands slide up to his neck, fingers locking behind him, not pulling on him, but anchoring him in place. His hand slid down to rest lightly on her hip, his thumb rubbing against the top of her waistband. Skye leans in closer (how is that possible he wonders), her fingers unlocking and tugging at his hair gently. They pull back, working as one, and rest their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.   
“I love you” she sighs, pulling back to look into his eyes. “Phil… I want you, more than I can say...” The sad look in her eyes lets him know what she plans to say, and although specific parts of him are more disappointed than others, he understands.  
“We have all the time in the world, Skye. I will wait for you forever, if that’s what it takes. I want you to be as ready for whatever comes next as I am.” Coulson kisses her forehead, and then slides his arms up to pull her head against his chest, stroking her hair lightly. He can feel her cheeks move as she smiles against his dress shirt. “How about we grab some coffee, and then one more dance before we get back to work?”   
The smile on Skye’s face as she pulls back and kisses him softly on the mouth is worth any frustration in the world, he thinks, as he pulls back and opens the office door for her.

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Sweet, sugar, candy man  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
He took me to the Spider club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne, and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow’s headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man   
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my (uh) pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)  
He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big (uh)  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, woo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man  
Candy man, candy man  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell)


End file.
